


Luka's first love

by Nigthmareintheheaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigthmareintheheaven/pseuds/Nigthmareintheheaven
Summary: Luka descubre que siente algo más que amistad por Marinette. Post Frozer. Spoilers del cap (minimos).





	1. Descubrimiento

**Author's Note:**

> Conozco que el canon sea Marinette/Adrien y el fandom está un poco loco con la aparición de Luka y Kagami... Pero al menos crei que los personajes los tomarían más en cuenta.... Marinette prácticamente ninguneo a Luka minutos después de decir que quería ser más que su amiga... Estoy algo maniática con el tema, lo siento.

Se supone que no debería sentirme de esta manera; después de todo acababa de salir con la chica que me robaba el sueño hacia un tiempo, con la que soñaba o mejor dicho quien me dejaba noches enteras sin dormir, sus ojos podían perseguirme y siempre sabría donde esta, era la única persona que podía presentir, sabia cuando ella irrumpía en donde estaba, mis sentidos se agudizaban solo con su presencia, su aroma inundaba mis fosas nasales, solo al escuchar sus pasos era capaz de detectar sus emociones. Ella sentía un dejo de tristeza cuando me invito ayer en la tarde y mi sexto sentido debió haberme advertido lo que sucedía, por primera vez mi felicidad opaco aquello que ignoraba. Intente no ver esta cita como algo mas, me fue difícil el no hacerlo cuando parecía tan receptiva a mi, tenerla entre mis brazos había sido un regalo, uno que por desgracia no había durado tanto como quisiera, luego de que el akuma atacase, ella no estaba igual, su mirada buscaba a Adrien; sentir sus labios en mi mejilla envío miles de alfileres a mi corazón, debí haber sentido algo más gratificante más en sus ojos no era yo quien se reflejaba sino a cierto rubio que se despedía de otra chica. No pude retenerla aunque lo intente, debí dejarla ir, no quise ver como interactuaba con él; había perdido a pesar de no haber luchado si quiera.

Caminé en solitario hasta mi hogar, recordando mis pensamientos cuando ella me invitó; creí que había notado mi comportamiento hacia ella, o que Juls había mencionado algo al respecto, aunque era bueno enmascarando mi sentir, creí que alguna de ellas lo había notado. Más sus ojos siempre lo buscaron a él, a pesar de que la tratase como la princesa que es. Mis esfuerzos hoy tampoco habían dado resultado;

_¿Qué más esperaba de mí?_

_¿Debo decirle claramente mis sentimientos para que los entienda?_

Desearía no ponerme nervioso en su presencia, no perder el habla o aprender a hacerlo con las cuerdas de mi instrumento, es mi tormento que aún así ella no pueda verme. Minutos después de encerrarme en mi cuarto oyendo la música desprendida por mis auriculares ella irrumpió alli, fingí no notarla habia sido sencillo hacerlo ya que mis ojos se encontraban cerrados más luche contra mis propios sentidos cuando su aroma se sintió fuertemente en mi nariz, ella se hallaba a mi lado, mi colchón se hundió y supe que debía verla, ella sonreía con tristeza. Quite mis auriculares y  acomodándome en mi cama sonreí para darle algo de calma, aunque mi sonrisa era totalmente falsa, no podía hallarme para brindarle una sonrisa decente de esas que son solo dedicadas a ella.

—Lo siento, Yo...

Suspiré; —No importa, se cuál es mi lugar después de todo.

Mis palabras parecieron golpearla de manera física, por lo que tome mi guitarra con afán de excusarme, siempre he sido tan malo al hablar, toque una melodía suave que la hizo sonreír.

—No esperaba que el día terminase así —Continuo ella, solamente asentí mientras seguía rasgando notas al azar tratando de no exponer mis sentimientos—. Luka en verdad quería pasar tiempo contigo.

_No quise hacerlo más las notas se tornaron sombrías, ella estaba lamentando sus palabras al oír mi música._

—Tal vez debería irme —Murmuro—.

Dejé mi guitarra a un lado y tome su mano, no quería que se vaya. Soy un maldito masoquista, ella es tan transparente, él es ciego y yo espero que pueda verme en su lugar.

—Luka —Mi pulgar pasó con delicadeza por su palma—. yo... —Suspiro—. Tu música suele aclarar mis ideas, siempre parece que supieses como me siento y que hacer para que mi humor cambie, sin embargo Adrien parece alterarme de maneras que no consigo querer entender.

La mención de ese nombre y la frase completa me hizo soltarla, había escuchado todos los planes que siempre tenían sobre ella y ese modelo rubio, siempre esperaba que fallasen, ella merecía ser feliz pero seguía cuestionándome el hecho de pasar desapercibido ante su mirada.

_¿Ella es acaso ciega también, o es que si mis ojos no son verdes y mi cabello rubio no merezco la suficiente atención?_

—¡Marinette! —Juls llamo desde la puerta, se que ella tampoco vio la frustración en mis ojos, o la mirada vacía que intentaba dedicarle para que se aleje—. Oh, lo lamento... ¿Interrumpí algo?

_No Juls; el sonido que oyes es el corazón de tu hermano siendo aplastado, negué sin embargo. Ella tampoco veía la manera en que su amiga me afectaba._

—Seguiremos luego, ¿si?

Asentí al sonido de su voz, ella se acercó a mí, la mirada de mi hermana me capturó al momento que beso mi mejilla, supe que ya no podía ocultar más de ella. Guío a Marinette afuera de mi cuarto y me indicó que hablaríamos con un gesto, mis auriculares volvieron a mis oídos una vez más para no oír el traqueteo acelerado que marcaba mi corazón por un nuevo contacto de sus labios, mi guitarra abandono mis manos y quise enmudecer al mundo fuera de las notas que parecían gritarme para que me calmase, no podía hacerlo. Juleka me miró con pena antes de alejarse, ella sabía tal como yo que Marinette no podía notar como afectaba cada parte de mí, consumí cada una de las letras del último disco de Jagged Stone antes de ver a mi hermana apareciendo en mi cuarto. Ella a diferencia de mí sabia expresarse con palabras.

—No lo imaginaba... Lo siento.

Quise calmarla, admitir que no era su culpa que Mari no me amase, que no me viera como yo la veo, más solo me encogí de hombros, no confiaba en mi voz o en las palabras que podría decir, parte de mi estaba devastada, mas la otra se esforzaba por seguir ocultándose, tal vez no había sido buena idea el haberla conocido, no al menos para mi, esa no era la mejor opción en este momento.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, ella está pensando en dejar las cosas con Adrien, tal vez pueda verte... se que no le eres indiferente

Sonreí con tristeza, ella no había visto lo que yo, la manera en que se impacienta cuando no está cerca, las miradas que le daba... Ella no podía rendirse de querer al modelo, negué viendo sus ojos.

—Podría ayudarte, ya sabes... Ella podría ver lo que está perdiéndose.

Resoplé, sabiendo que debía hablar, más no quería pelear con ella, era la única persona que entendía las palabras que mi silencio expresaba; —Ella lo quiere Juls a mi no.

_La simpleza de mis palabras quemaba mi garganta, el fuego de la verdad revelado en estas me estaba quemando, moriría si me descuidaba de combustión espontanea. Me recosté dándole la espalda, no quería oír una sola palabra más sobre el tema, ya demasiado me torturaba solo._

—En unas horas volverán ella y las chicas, tal vez podrías hablarle sinceramente, ella te oirá.

Cerré los ojos y rasgue mi guitarra, no quería abordar el tema más. Juleka salió de mi cuarto y por primera vez cerró la puerta tras de sí, mi puerta siempre estaba abierta, más ella entendió que no podía lidiar con nada hoy. Mi corazón había sido pisoteado y quien lo hizo no lo había notado.

Cómo Juls había advertido, las risas de las adolescentes irrumpiendo mi hogar me despertaron unas horas después junto con un insistente estómago que requería ser atendido, no tenía las fuerzas para dejar mi cuarto sin embargo oí su voz, desearía no estar tan hipnotizado con ese sonido. Las chicas habían decidido ocupar el living y la cocina por lo cual debí toparme con ellas en mi búsqueda de alimentos, mamá había salido lo que significaba que no había cena si no la preparaba yo.

—¡Luka! —Llamo mi hermana con demasiado énfasis—. Vamos a pedir Pizza, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

Intentando ignorar los murmullos sobre mí, me giré para encontrarme con las miradas y sonrisas tímidas de las chicas; —Solo me haré un sándwich, quizás la próxima.

Prepare mi comida, o al menos algo para engañar a mi estómago y que me dejaste reflexionar en paz. Juls me miró con disculpas escritas en su rostro, ella no tenía la culpa de que me haya fijado en alguien que no corresponde mis sentimientos. No pude siquiera disfrutar de lo que había preparado, mi interior estaba anudado y el revoltijo causado solo me ocasionaba náuseas dejé el plato sobre mi escritorio no pensaba someterme nuevamente a sus ojos, esos mismos que no reflejaban indiferencia hacia mi haciendo que ese solo pensamiento me diese esperanzas, sin embargo no podían elegirme y rogaba a quien quisiese oírme que lo hicieran. Cubrí mis ojos con mi brazo y reflexioné sobre mi sentir, sobre lo desdichada que fue la vida conmigo al poner a la mujer perfecta frente a mi, intocable y ciega.

—¿Estás bien?

Su voz me tomó desprevenido, no esperaba tenerla allí otra vez, no respondí fingiendo no poder oírla.

—Luka... ¿Estás enojado conmigo?, Lamento lo de esta tarde... Es solo...

_¿Enojado? Aunque quisiera no podría estar enojado, al menos no con ella, no mientras sus ojos me embriagarsen y su sonrisa fuese una droga para mí._

Lo sabía podía verlo, por lo que no necesitaba una confirmación de sus labios, no quería conocer sus explicaciones acerca de lo que pasó hoy. Ella necesitaba mi compañía, solo porque no soportaba la idea de ver al modelo con otra; resoplé, ella no debería verme con mis emociones en conflicto, mi mascara había caído y no me mostraría impasible, debía oírme, aunque fuese esta vez;

—Hazte una pregunta; ¿Duele ver a la persona que te importa demostrar interés por otro? —Ella pareció sorprenderse ante mi arrebató, me puse en pie acercándome—. Me oíste —afirme simplemente cerrando la distancia entre nosotros—.

Marinette trago en seco alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás; —¿D-de que hablas Luka?

Sonreí ante su actitud, Adrien no era el único que podía ponerla nerviosa, me acerque unos pasos más, toque su cabello llevándolo tras su oreja; —No voy a abrirte los ojos si estás empeñada en ser ciega —Susurre a escasos centímetros de sus labios para alejarme de ella y volver a mí cama—.

El ambiente se tornó denso, sabiendo que la había molestado con mi actitud más no tenía la suficiente voluntad para hacer que se sintiese mejor, como había hecho desde el momento en que la conocí, ella no conocía esta faceta de mi; ni yo podía aseverar el conocerla, nunca en mi vida me había sentido de esta manera. 

Era de mi conocimiento que llamaba la atención; no ves a muchos chicos con los ojos azules y el cabello naturalmente negro, trate de pasar desapercibido tiñendo las puntas de mi cabello de un color parecido a mis ojos, sin embargo eso había sido contraproducente, igualmente seguía llamando la atención de las chicas, algo que me molesto a lo largo de mi vida y ahora parecía ser invisible ante la única chica que me había interesado, algo que me hacía sentir aún más miserable. Sus pasos se alejaron, con ellos una parte de mi se quebró, sabia que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de poder volver a dirigirle la palabra a Marinette,  y la puerta volvió a cerrarse. 

_Tal vez haya dos personas en el mundo que puedan entenderme... Lástima que una de ellas no se de por aludida._


	2. Proceso creativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka sueña con tener a Marinette entre sus brazos y este sueño le da una pista de como ganar su corazón.
> 
> "Canta mi canción"

 

_Mis ojos se hallaban cerrados, mi cuerpo tendido e inmóvil mas no encontraba en mi temor o algo parecido; cada parte de mí se hallaba en paz, una sensación incomparable. Todo mi ser parecía sumido en una reconfortante bruma donde lo mundano no existía dolor, problemas o complicaciones._

_Podía disfrutar de todo esto por la eternidad misma si así lo quisiese, las percepciones no hicieron mas que acrecentarse; mi cabello era mimado, mi espalda aterrizo sobre un suelo rígido, mi cabeza reposaba sobre una suave y cómoda almohada, todo aquello no hacia mas que grabar una sonrisa en mi rostro. Un par de labios se posaron en mi frente lo cual me llevo a abrir mis ojos para enfrentarme con lo que estaba pasando. Ciertamente no estaba preparado para tal magnifica imagen; SU SONRISA a escasos centímetros del mío, el dorso de mi mano se encontró con su rostro adorándolo con cada toque; la tersidad de esta me sorprendió, la suavidad de sus cabellos toco mi palma llenándome de satisfacción. Nunca había visto su cabello suelto, como este se curvara levemente en sus puntas dándole una apariencia de ángel._

— _Eres tan hermosa… —Susurre totalmente embelesado por su imagen, apreciando el tono carmín que coloreaba sus mejillas—._

— _Tu lo eres —Respondió ella con timidez—._

— _Los hombres no somos hermosos_

— _Los ángeles lo son_

— _¿Ahora soy un ángel? —Sonriendo ante su aun mas sonrojado rostro—._

— _Sabes a lo que me refiero —Escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos—._

— _No, no lo sé. Tal vez debas recordármelo —cambie de posición apartándome de la suave almohada que me proporcionaba sus piernas. Ella sonrió ante mi cercanía, me perdí un momento en su imagen ¿Cómo era posible que sea tan tentativamente linda? Me acerque a ella, a esos labios que gritaban mi nombre, dispuesto a marcarlos con los míos, mas no fue así, mi apasionado beso se topó con mi mejilla._

— _No Luka —Advirtió con una suave risa—._

_Hice sobresalir mi labio inferior; — ¿Porque no Mari? ¿No soy tu novio acaso?_

_Vi la duda atravesar su rostro, sin embargo mirándome con una avasallante ternura negó con parsimonia, se acercó a mi haciendo que sea víctima de apnea, tomo mis mejillas en sus manos, dejando un beso en mi frente, luego en mi nariz y detenerse a milímetros de que nuestros labios se tocasen; —Eres mi amado novio, pero no vas a besarme, al menos no aun._

_Se alejó de mí no sin antes besar mi barbilla, suspire ante la huella que dejo en mí; —¿Qué debo hacer para besarte?_

_Ella sonrió de manera picara como si esperase mi pregunta, se acercó a mi oído y en el más bajo de los susurros me proveyó de una respuesta; —Canta mi canción…_

—¡Luka, levántate tu alarma ya sonó!

La voz de mi madre me arranco de sus brazos, mis ojos se abrieron a un nuevo día, camine cual si fuese un zombie, la realidad me golpeo muy duro esta mañana; ella fue mía por lo menos mientras estuve en el plano onírico, como podía soportar esta realidad en la que Marinette soñaba con descansar en los brazos de Adrien con ser besada por sus labios… y yo solo era un amigo o tal vez solo el hermano de Juleka. Me dirigí al baño arrastrando mis pies, descubrí mi reflejo en el espejo, la expresión cansada, las ojeras que nunca antes había lucido, mis ojos que se hallaban enrojecidos y para rematar alguna que otra lagrima seca en mis mejillas. Mi subconsciente podía estar sumido en una hermosa y alterna realidad más conscientemente sabía que aquello no era real. No quería resignarme, ella podía ser feliz con Adrien _… ¿Porque debía creer que yo no la haría igualmente feliz?_ O quizás más.

Lave mi rostro, arreglé el desastre en mi cabellera y tomando mi habitual vestuario me prepare para comenzar el día, uno que veía con menos luz y gracia que los anteriores, decidí que podía estar bien; atravesaría este día con total y fingida confianza. Escucharía música para ignorar el latido errático de mi corazón y lo vulnerable que me hallo su rechazo, una mujer con la edad de mi hermana estaba haciendo añicos cada parte de mí. No mire o salude a ninguna de las mujeres de la casa, mama no me reprocho por lo que supe que Juls había hablado con ella.

Sabiendo que llegaría temprano, que mi estómago reclamaría atención y que hasta la luz del sol parecía burlarse de mí _. ¿Porque el día no podía ser gris y lluvioso cuando me sentía de esa form_ a? Me dirigí al metro agradeciendo el no toparme con ninguno de mis compañeros; especialmente con Phil o Cam quienes me conocían demasiado como para poder ocultarles algo. No recuerdo ni una sola vez el sentir algo tan profundo y doloroso, he perdido amigos, mascotas y hasta algún que otro familiar pero creo que no tenía la edad suficiente para asimilar aquel dolor. Sé que fue mi culpa, me rendí aunque quise fervientemente que me notase, ella debía ser feliz así no sea conmigo.

Anoche me sentía con la fuerza para luchar por ella, sin embargo después de soñarla todo aquello se desvaneció. Me era imposible explicar lo que ocurría, no pedía demasiado; solo una oportunidad, ella estaba familiarizada con Adrien lo quería porque lo conocía, a mí no. No valía su tiempo. Frote mis ojos no podía permitirme el llorar en un lugar público, aunque poco me importase la opinión de los demás.

… _Canta mi canción…_

Su voz llego a mí, susurrando tal como en mi sueño, cerré los puños entre mis cabellos intentando calmar la desesperación que sentía _¿Cual demonios es la canción que debo cantarte?_ Pregunte a mi mismo y como solía pasarme en un momento de creatividad oí la letra de la misma manera que solía oír música, mas esta vez eran palabras las que se adentraban en mí. Mismas que decían aquello que ansiaba decirle a Marinette; anote oración por oración modificándolas una vez en el papel, mi cuadernillo pentagramado me sirvió para este fin. Sin darme cuenta me quede sin palabras al llegar a mi estación. Me hallaba determinado, no dudaría un solo segundo más, iba a ganar el amor de Marinette.

Me tome mi tiempo para recorrer las calles faltantes, con la música en mis oídos cortando todo pensamiento, la música de Jagged Stone era relajante e inspiradora, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar un solo de guitarra no contando con lo que acontecería en breves instantes; Cam arremetió contra mi espalda, de la misma manera que lo hizo siempre haciéndome trastabillar, sabía que era ella ya que ninguna otra persona tenía ese tipo de confianza conmigo.

Giro posicionándose delante de mí; —Lu… —Sus palabras murieron antes de salir, me miro con desagrado—. Por favor Luka, no me digas que te va la onda emo.

Me quite los auriculares, determinado a darle una respuesta sin embargo ella tomo mis mejillas y comenzó a examinarme con detenimiento, similar a lo que había hecho su padre la primera vez que nos vimos, _ella se negaba a aceptar ese parecido, aunque creo que en realidad lo sabe_. Era de mi conocimiento lo que hacia, intentaba saber solo mirándome que estaba mal conmigo.

—Te ves como la mierda Luk —Afirmo luego de su examinación—.

Sonreí con cansancio; —Buenos días a ti también Cam…

Ella se tomo de mi brazo; —Buenos días Luka Couffaine —Con una sobre exigida sonrisa, rode los ojos—. Ahora si te ves como alguien que peleo con un monstruo marino toda la noche.

Hice que soltara i brazo y mire directamente en sus ojos con afán de que me entendiese de una vez por todas; —Ya te lo dije… los monstruos marinos solo son reales en mitos y leyendas.

Ella como siempre desestimo mis palabras con un solo gesto, _debí de haberme acostumbrado con el paso de los años que ella solo creería lo que quiera, sea real para los demás o no_ ; —Claro, claro… como digas pirata.

—El que viva en un barco no me hace pirata —Me vi obligado a aclarar por enésima vez—.

Ella rodo los ojos y plantándose delante de mí se preparó para darme su explicación, la escuche, ya que me resultaba entretenido el que cada vez tuviese una excusa nueva para ello; —Tu madre es capitana y aparte de vivir en un barco eres un ladrón de cosas invaluables —La mire incrédulo y la anime a continuar—. ¡Vamos Luka!, deberías dejar de negarlo, el tesoro más resguardado en estos tiempos es el corazón de una persona —Resople—. Si Luka dije persona. Ya que aunque seas hetero atraes a otros chicos también —Ella miro por sobre mi hombro—. Mira cómo te ve Étiene si no me crees.

Vire mi cuello para observar por entre mis cabellos, comprobando que ella tenía razón. Étiene miraba en mi dirección embelesado. Mi estómago eligió este preciso momento para removerse; claro está que la situación no tenía nada que ver con ello ya que no podría entrometerme en los gustos de los demás, sin embargo el órgano en mi cuerpo reclamaba la atención que no le brinde esta mañana. Camille rió de manera efusiva y volvió a tomarse de mi brazo; pero otra vez, esa era su costumbre.

Comenzamos a caminar en una conocida dirección —Vamos a alimentarte pirata, ambos sabemos que no hay nada peor que un músico que pierde su concentración.

Sonreí ante eso; —Ok, pero deja de llamarme pirata, prefiero mi nombre y hasta me arriesgaría a decirte que me llamases por aquel odioso apodo —Abriendo la puerta del café para ella—.

Ella camino por delante de mi tomando mi muñeca en el proceso; —¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Lucky era un buen apodo!

Negué apesadumbrado; —No me siento tan afortunado últimamente —Susurre, mientras seguía sus pasos—.

Ella me miro por sobre su hombro, mas no menciono una sola palabra mientras se ubicaba en nuestra mesa habitual, como siempre tomo asiento frente a mi, mientras yo intentaba dispersas mis ideas moviendo el salero de un lado a otro despreocupadamente sobre la mesa.

—Comprendo —Afirmo Cam llamando mi atención al romper el silencio—. Una sirena te ha hechizado —Sonriendo con suficiencia—.

Me acomode, recargando mi espalda en la silla; —¿Continuaras con las leyendas marinas?

Ella me sonrió alcanzando mi mano sobre la mesa; —Las leyendas o no también viene del mar, cierto. Su nombre lo dice —La mire con confusión, no sabiendo si hoy estaba más mística de lo que alguna vez o era yo quien no podía entenderla—. Te has enamorado de la amiga de tu hermana —Afirmo sorprendiéndome, solté su mano _¿Cómo podría ella saber algo así?_ —. ¡Tu cara lo dice todo Lucky!

—¿Soy tan obvio?

Ella sonrió volviendo a tomar mi mano; —Te conozco demasiado

Soltó mi mano, al momento que Anne llegaba a tomar nuestro pedido, Cam había bromeado con ella un rato antes de dejarla ir hasta la barra. Un tiempo después y ya con nuestros cafés ella volvió a hablar; —Serian una gran pareja… a pesar de que ella quiso emparejarnos a ambos un tiempo atrás.

—Ama a otra persona Camille —Informe con desgana—.

Ella sonrió, sorbiendo su bebida; —Si bajas los brazos antes de luchar ya estas derrotado. Eres un gran chico Luka, a pesar de que a veces aparentes lo contrario. Eres sensible, tierno y atractivo, hazle verte, te aseguro que no podrá decir que no.

—Pero él…

—¡No!, ¡Ni lo pienses! —Me advirtió interrumpiéndome—. ¡No vas a menospreciarte! —Resoplo— Cada mujer tiene una puerta diferente por la que ingresar a su corazón… solo debes encontrar la suya.

—Confías demasiado en mi…

Ella se encogió de hombros; —Si no lo haces tú, alguien tiene que hacerlo por ti. Además que más puedes esperar de tu mejor amiga.

—¡Gracias Cam!

—Estaba pensando —La mire con atención—. ¿Serian como el cielo y el mar?

—¿Y ahora de que hablas?

—Sus ojos… los tuyos son de un azul variable, igual que el cielo. Y los suyos son como el mar; pacíficos y a la vez bravíos como si ocultasen un gran secreto —Tome mi cuadernillo y con estas ideas nuevas complete lo que ya había empezado—. Estas escribiendo una nue… —Por su repentino silencio supe que había visto lo que hice—. Esos no son notas, como siempre.

—Es una canción, supongo… pero no lo sé, algo no me convence —acercando lo que había hecho hacia ella—.

Camille lo tomó, leyendo cada palabra y dándome la oportunidad de ver como sus facciones cambiaban, extendió la mano hacia mí para pedir mi lapicera, garabateo algo sobre el papel y luego me lo entrego al verlo note que había cambiado el oreen de las estrofas y al repetirlo para mi sonaba exactamente como lo quería.

Ella estaba conmovida; —Si esta no es la puerta a su corazón definitivamente tienes la idea correcta… Si tan solo Phil pensara de esa manera en mí…

Me levante y tome su mano atrayéndola sobre mí; —Él aún no está preparado para ti, más te aseguro que en cuanto lo este será quien tome la iniciativa.

_Mi canción estaba terminada, era perfecta para ella. Mas esperaba una ocasión para abrirle los ojos a mi bella ciega… aunque vivamos en un mundo lleno de gente que no puede ver lo que tiene delante de sus ojos._


	3. El despertar de los ciegos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka presenta su canción a Marinette... de la manera más linda... 
> 
> ¿Ella finalmente escuchará a su corazón?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A decir verdad este capítulo lo escribí en muchas partes que luego uno a mí conveniencia... Espero que haya quedado bien....

Camille me abrazo fuertemente, ella necesitaba de mi apoyo y yo siempre estaría allí para ella, desde el comienzo había sido así. Sabia que el hacer esto en un lugar como este era seguir alentándo los rumores que caían sobre nosotros, mas aquello no era mi principal interés. Cam había tenido una mala semana; Phil se comporto como un verdadero imbécil a su lado y aunque sabia la razón de aquello estaba en mi poder el decírselo a Cam, ya que Phil aun no podía admitirse sus propios sentimientos, yo que sabia como se sentía aquello dejé que asimilara las cosas.

_¿Cuántas veces había negado mis sentimientos hacia Marinette?_

_¿Cuántas veces me había mirado al espejo intentando convencerme que solo era una amiga o que despertaba en mi un sentimiento de protección al igual que Juleka?_

No cabía en mi la idea de espabilarlo si él aún seguía incapaz de vislumbrar lo que había notado en su mirada, en los silencios compartidos, en sus gestos. Era una obviedad ante mis ojos y tan ajeno ante los suyos. Ambos elegían ser ciegos ante los sentimientos del otro.

El sonido de algo cayendo con fuerza al piso capto mi atención, el sonido fue seguido por un cínico aplauso y una fingida risa; —¡Ah bueno! Si sabía que iba a interrumpirlos hubiese tardado un tiempo más.

Cam se tenso al oír su voz por lo que estrecho su agarre en mí para luego soltarme y usando mí cuerpo de escudo esconderse para limpiar alguna que otra lágrima, tomo el vaso sobre la mesa y sorbió agua para despejar su garganta. Se cruzó de brazos y enfrentó a Phillipe; —Si sabía que te comportarías como un imbécil no te hubiese invitado… —Colgó su bolso sobre su hombro y camino delante de mí—. Aunque debí de haberlo hecho.

Ella camino más allá de mí e incluso sobrepasó a Phil quien no la dejo avanzar ya que tomo su muñeca para detenerla, si no supiera que en realidad no busca dañarla lo hubiese detenido. La sonrisa socarrona de Phil apareció antes que sus palabras; —Lo lamento… interrumpí tu tiempo de calidad con Luka —A modo de burla—. Sabes tal vez si consiguen un cuarto tendrán más "paz".

Cam se soltó de su agarre y borro su sonrisa con un fuerte golpe a su mejilla; —Si en verdad me gustase Luka sería feliz... —Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y me aproxime a ella, odiaba verla llorar, puse una mano en su hombro—. Él si entiende los sentimientos de los demás.

Ella posó su mano sobre la mía para luego salir de allí. Phil me miro de mala manera, devolví su mirada frunciéndole el ceño; —Sabes perfectamente que somos amigos —Susurre a su lado—. sabes que estoy enamorado de Marinette y aún así seguiste presionándola hasta verla salir así —Tome su brazo—. Debes replantearte tu actitud o no habrá manera de que siquiera puedan mirarse a los ojos —Camine alejándome de él y me detuve antes de abrir la puerta—. Y por cierto, tú pagas la cuenta.

Camille se deprimió, no pudiendo soportar que el chico del que estuvo enamorada por más tiempo del que recordaba la tratase de una manera tan ruin, nos subimos al metro iba a acompañarla a su casa ya que no deseaba enfrentarse con él una vez más.

Sentados en el último vagón, ella finalmente decidió romper el silencio; —¿Crees que tú madre se enoje si vamos allí? —Negué, si bien mí madre quería que estudiase sabía que una falta no alteraría mí promedio—. Mí madre no me quiere en casa después de todo.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?, soy bueno escuchando.

—No, solo… gracias Luka…

—Eres mí mejor amiga, sabes que estaré si me necesitas.

—Idem

Ella se recostó en mí hombro comenzando a dormitar, mí vista se perdió entre las personas que iban y venían, sin verlas en realidad; recordaba el sueño, sus dedos entre mis cabellos, su sonrisa y su pedido y no podía evitar preguntarme si ella aceptaría las palabras de mí canción, esta vez no sólo sería mí latir el que la llamase…

_¿Mis labios se atreverían a decir su nombre? O tal vez nuestro destino es callar y ser ciegos…_

Movimiento mí hombro antes de llegar a la estación instando a Cambio a levantarse, se veía abatida. Deseaba tanto que ellos se atreviesen a hablarse en lugar de ladrarse mutuamente. Mí madre nos miró sin decir una palabra, para Anarka eso era igual decirme que estaba enojada (Créanme por muy liberal que ella sea no quieren verla enojada), obviamente no estaba muy feliz por mí inasistencia, sabía que hoy rendía historia de la música, más como dije mis notas no bajarían por una falta, guíe a Cam a mí cuarto para luego volver mis pasos hacia el living donde mí madre sentada en el sofá dibujaba un inentendible garabato, me senté a su lado intentando excusarme antes de que saque conclusiones equivocadas, no soy conocido por huir de mis responsabilidades y para todo siempre hay una segunda oportunidad, menos para vivir la vida.

—Cam y Phil pelearon… no podía dejarla sola.

Mi madre asintió en silencio, más sonrió, ella entendía que mí amistad con Cam era más importante que cualquier otra cosa que pudiese acontecer.

[…]

Ensayabamos con Camille en mí cuarto, agradecía que mí madre hubiese insonorizado la habitación, ya que en el estado de ánimo en el que estábamos las notas salían estridentes y sin sentido, no pensábamos en nada más que descargar nuestras conflictivas emociones para así poder afrontar el ensayo de esta tarde, Cam necesitaba desahogarse antes de encontrarse con Phil y yo pensar en una manera de presentar mis emociones a Marinette. Luego como si estuviese mis sincronizados nuestras notas se armonización creando algo indescriptible y maravilloso… casi onírico. Para nuestro infortunio toda magia puede romperse cuando un maltratado estómago reclama recientemente atención, Cam estalló en risas, yo sonreí sabiendo que mí amiga había vuelto a su estado habitual. Golpee su rostro con un almohadón mismo que fue devuelto con fuerza contra mí espalda, me aparte de mí cuarto para dirigirme a la cocina. Nunca pensé que tendría l gracia de toparme con un ángel, mismo que me roba el suelo y lleva el nombre de Marinette. En realidad ambos íbamos tan distraídos que colisionamos uno contra el otro.

—Ho-Hola… lo siento —Murmuro mirando al piso en lugar de a mí—.

—Ma-Ma-Marinette, hola —Lecantando su barbilla con mí índice y medio—. Y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su ceño se frunció, sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas más no por una buena razón y se notaba nerviosa; —Yo, en verdad lo siento… —Murmuro una vez más—.

—No estoy herido, así que no hay nada que lamentar —Le asegure con una sonrisa—.

—No hablaba de eso… aunque también siento está torpeza… pero... —Resoplo—. Yo no soy así… se que eres amable y no vas a admitir si estás enojado conmigo o no, pero… no hace falta que lo digas yo ..

Ella balbuceaba, estaba fuera de su y no tuve que pensar demasiado al momento de encerrarla entre mis brazos, reparación mis dedos por su cabello disfrutando de esta nueva sensación; —No estoy enojado contigo, nunca podría hacerlo. Eres la persona más dulce y desinteresada que conozco ¿Qué importa si por un momento pensaste solo en ti? Necesitas pensar en lo que quieres y luchar por ello… yo siempre lo hago y no me rindo hasta obtenerlo —La separé unos centímetros de mí, levante su barbilla y limpie sus lágrimas—. Quienes te queremos no olvidamos lo maravillosa persona que eres —Bese su frente haciéndola sonreír, entonces supe la ocasión perfecta para que ella escuchará mis sentimientos—. Pero, si aún con todo lo que dije sientes que debes compensar me, sal conmigo el sábado.

Ella me miró con asombro; —¿Solo contigo?

—Solos los dos… claro que Cam y Phil estarán allí, después de todo tendremos un recital… ¿vienes? —Ella asintió—. Perfecto, ahora deberías limpiar esas lágrimas, no hay razón para llorar —Tome su mano entre las mías y bese sus nudillos—. Nos vemos el sábado Ma-Ma-Marinette.

_Ella sonrió y pronto había en mí una necesidad más importante que alimentarme, debía ver esa sonrisa una vez más._

[…]

La semana transcurrió en cuentagotas, a pesar de la tensión latente entre Cam y Phil, ellos simplemente no podían llevarse bien. Menos desde que Cam se había rendido con él y Phil estaba despertando a sus sentimientos.

El sábado finalmente había llegado, Cam estaba emocionada por mí y Phil… bueno él seguía tan hosco como la había estado el resto de la semana, estábamos en nuestro último ensayo antes del show de esta noche, Julena me había dado el número de Marinette para que pudiese llamarla antes de recogerla esta noche, no había usado ese número para nada más, esta mañana le había dicho que iría por ella a las 20:00 y ella solo había respondido con un emoticón. Estaba nervioso, había hablado con Juleka para recibir un consejo y ella solo sonrió diciéndome "Solo se tu mismo Luka". Hasta Phil se había burlado de mi estado diciendo que era pero que una quinceañera y su primer amor… él no sabía que ella era mí primer amor.

No quería llegar en un Uber o un taxi o en el auto desvencijado de mí madre, esta sería mí primera cita con ella, la oficial ya que la anterior había sido solo una farsa, quería dar una buena impresión, por lo que le pedí la motocicleta prestada a Phil. Mí padre había insistido en que consiguiese mí licencia al cumplir los 16, cuando vivía con él en Londres y ahora era la primera vez que la usaría oficialmente en tierras parisinas.

Entre a la panadería cinco minutos antes de la hora estipulada, la madre de Marinette me miraba sonriendo y su padre parecía estar examinandome.

—Marinette no tarda en llegar —Afirmo su madre—.

—¿Exactamente que edad tienes muchacho? —Pregunto el corpulento hombre acercándose a mí—.

—Tengo 20 años, Señor Dupain —Respondí sin vacilar, aparentando estar tranquilo—.

—¿Que intenciones tienes con mí hija? Eres muy mayor para ella… ¿no lo has pensado?

—¡Tom! —Lo reprendió la mujer—. Eres el menos indicado para hablar de diferencia de edad.

El mencionado se sonrojo y abandonó su pose intimidante; —Solo, cuídala ¿sí?

Sonreí; —Con mí vida, señor.

El hombre pareció conforme con mí respuesta y palmeó mí hombro antes de desaparecer por la parte trasera de la panadería. La madre de Marinette me acompañó hacía su sala, ofreciéndome asiento para que esperase a su hija. Por suerte para mí y a pesar de que la chica que esperaba era conocida por su impuntualidad ella no tardó mucho en bajar las escaleras, robándome el aliento, sonreí ya que era la única mueca que mí rostro atinaba a hacer, me dirigí hacia el final de la escalera y tome su mano.

—Estas hermosa, Mari…

Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y una tímida sonrisa adorno su rostro; —Gra-Gracias Luka.

Tome su mano, luego de despedirnos apropiadamente de sus padres y que estos nos proporcionaran un toque de queda nos fuimos hacia el bar donde tocaría esta noche con los chicos. Habíamos planeado esto toda la semana, Marinette vería el recital en la primera fila, así podría verla y cuidarla. Luego de la quinta canción, cantaría Cam y ese era mí momento con Mari… luego estaba en mí volver al escenario o no.

Bajé del escenario tal como lo habíamos hablado con Cam, tome la mano de Marinette mientras las suaves notas de " _A Thousand Years_ " eran acompañadas por la melodiosa voz de Cam, vislumbre a Phil en el momento justo donde su determinación se hacía añicos, ahora era innegable, mientras sus ojos tomaban ese brillo especial. A media pista me detuve, mire a mí pequeña acompañante, coloque la mano que sostenía en mí cuello, mientras las mías se encontraban con su cintura, no necesite hacer algún movimiento más en cuanto sentí su antebrazo en mí pecho y vi a sus dedos entrelazar supe que me había entendido. Para el momento del coro me sentía tan a gusto que por poco olvidó el verdadero cometido de todo esto, me posicione cerca de su oído y comenzamos a susurrar.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor —Pedí resistiéndome a rozar su oído con mis labios—.

Ella me miró directamente a los ojos; —¡Claro! —contesto antes de que pudiese hacer una pregunta lo que me hizo pensar en que ella me tenía la suficiente confianza—.

—Tienes que ser valiente para lo que voy a pedirte.

Su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de seriedad; —¿Es peligroso?

Sonreí; —Solo para tus oídos, supongo —Ella me miró dubitativa—. Escucha mí canción Marinette...

—Pe-Pe-Pero no tienes guitarra.

—Por eso mismo debes ser valiente —Me incline hasta quedar en la posición perfecta y comenzar a darle mí mensaje—.

_»No voy a negar que si tu no estas me falta el aire... No quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ti_

Mire un leve rubor cubrir sus pecas mismo que me instó a continuar.

» _No puedo ocultar, no voy a callar, me duele amarte_

Ella apoyo sus manos en mí pecho para apartarme más yo continúe.

» _No digas adiós, no puedo volver atrás_

Sonreí antes de continuar lo que creí quedaba perfecto para el coro.

_»Dale tiempo al corazón, quizá mañana es tarde...No te alejes de mí, no._

Apreté su cuerpo contra el mío y ella se abrazó a mí cuello nuevamente.

» _Sentir que te vas, sin ver mas allá_

_Y que si al final, esta es tu oportunidad._

_Mi oportunidad de ser como el cielo y el mar_

Pensé en las palabras de Cam y en que también el cielo y el mar parecen unirse en el horizonte.

» _No me insistas más, no quiero intentar nada con nadie. Nadie mas que tú tiene todo lo que tu me das._

Recordando el par de veces en que insistió con la idea de que Cam y yo deberíamos salir.

» _Dale tiempo al corazón, quiza mañana es tarde_

_No te alejes de mi, no_

Volví a atraerla contra mí cuerpo respirando su aroma, intentando impregnarse de las sensaciones de tenerla a mí lago, aunque fuese un instante más, ella separó su rostro de mí pecho y su cuerpo unos milímetros de mí, nuestras miradas se encontraron y a pesar de miedo de que mí voz me traicione continúe recitando mí canción.

_»Sentir que te vas, sin ver mas allá..._

_Y que si al final, esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad de ser como el cielo y el mar..._

_Esta es tu oportunidad, mi oportunidad de ser como el cielo y el mar._

Nos separamos con lentitud, notando como la canción que Cam había interpretado llegaba a su fin, junte mí frente con la suya mientras la sonrisa en mí rostro se hacía imborrable, finalmente lo había hecho, sentí esa sensación de seguridad y calma que sólo sentía al subirme al escenario, era pleno y feliz.

—Es hermosa... Créeme la chica que te gusta se sentirá feliz por ella.

_El mundo cayó a mis pies... ¿Ni aún así podía ver la realidad que mí letra le planteaba?_

Ella me sonreía, no era una sonrisa real ya que en sus ojos algo se había apagado, no importaba lo que hiciese ella parecía no notar lo que estaba pasando. Solte su cintura y me zafe de sus brazos, sintiendo como todo mí ser se congelaba; —No lo creo, acabo de rendirme contigo.

Lo que había hecho no funcionó, la profesora Athanase me lo había informado miles de veces, mí voz no servía para cantar no importaba lo bien que entendiese la música... Mí voz nunca sería mí instrumento, más había tenido confianza, en que aún así ella pudiese comprender más allá de que mí voz fuera de tono susurrante... Ella oyó, pero no escucho mí mensaje. Me aleje, debía salir de allí, mí mirada y la de Cam se encontraron, ella no dejo de cantar más parecía afligida por mí... Esta vez no podía fingir estar bien ni siquiera par contentarla.

—¡Luka, para!

Su voz me encontró más no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarme a su rostro. Tomé el casco extra de Phil y se lo extendí sin decir palabra alguna, sabiendo que en este momento solo diría cosas que la herirían... No iba a hacer eso. Nunca haría algo así. Subimos a la moto ella se sentía tensa tras de mí, intentaba disfrutar de su cercanía, de sus manos sobre mí abdomen o el calor que está proporcionaba a mí espalda más nada de eso parecía servir, mis pensamientos volvieron a ese sueño donde era feliz a su lado y esa imagen que antes me hubiese calmado producía un gusto ácido en mí garganta, me detuve unas cuadras antes de la panadería, necesitaba caminar antes de despedirme de ella.

—¡Luka! —Llamo una vez más y esta vez me atreví a mirarla— ¿Estás...?

Debió haber notado mí mirada porque su frase se corto en cuanto pose mis ojos en ella; —¡La canción era para ti! —Dije simplemente para volver a caminar, no queriendo enfrentarme a su reaccion—. Sé que no puedo cantar, se que para ti no soy lo mismo que ese chico, pero puse todo mí empeño en esa letra, mis sentimientos... Y tú...

Su mano tomó mí brazo, interrumpiéndome a media frase; —¡Gracias! —Dijo con una sonrisa calma, está vez era sincera—. Pero no creo merecerla.

Gire para ver en sus ojos la sinceridad de sus palabras, no cabía en mí el que ella creyese en ellas; —¿Acaso estás loca? —Ella parpadeo, tomé su mano y la posicione en mí pecho—. Nadie mas que tú tiene todo lo que tu me das —Repeti—. ¿Quién crees que ocasiona esto en mí?

—Tu eres un chico excepcional —Dijo retirando la mano de mí pecho más sin intentar apartarla de mí mano—. Cualquier chica estaría feliz teniendote a su lado.

Solté su mano y retrocedí unos pasos; —¿Pero tú no, cierto?

Ella miró al suelo y luego a mí, podía ver la confusión en sus ojos; —¿Porque yo Luka? Solo soy una chica torpe y sencilla, Camille es 10 veces más linda que yo... Cualquiera de esas chicas que gritaban tu nombre es más hermosa que yo.

—¡Callate!, Adoro tu voz pero no cuando dice esa clase de tonterías... Para mí no existe nadie en el mundo como tú, quieras verlo o no —Sus mejillas se tomaron de un intenso carmín—. Me inspiras Marinette, cuando sonríes no importa si el mundo se cae a mí alrededor y cuando me miras siento que todo mí cuerpo se paraliza... A mis ojos no existe nadie mejor que tú.

—Estas confundido —Dijo simplemente más su esencia decía que estaba creyendo en mi—.

—Tengo veinte años Marinette, ya pasó mí tiempo para confusión, y escúchame con claridad; No veo a nadie más que a ti.

—Yo... Estoy enamorada de alguien más

—Tal vez si... —Comence mí enunciado arrepintiendo me en ese instante, no podía mentirle—. A quien engaño incluso si estuvieses en una relación estable con Adrien, lucharía por tí —Parecia confundida ante la mencion de ese nombre, no deberia estarlo ya que Juleka y sus amigas no son nada discretas en casa. —Adrien puede tardar una vida en ver lo que está justo frente a sus ojos—. Acercandome hacia ella, baje unos centímetros hasta poner nuestras miradas en linea—. Mientras tus ojos me miren con ese brillo y me sonrías de esa manera. Mientras sienta que no te soy indiferente, seguiré haciéndolo.

—Luka... Yo

—Se que estás obnubilada por Adrien, mas he decidido no darme por vencido. Y yo, mi hermosa Marinette, se exactamente lo que quiero —Tomé su mentón uniendo brevemente nuestros labios, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para retirarme antes de perder la razón y obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería—. Y no hay una maldita duda en mí caubdo afirmó que eres todo lo que quiero, te quiero a ti Marinette.

Ella me miraba sorprendida, espere una reacción propia de una chica que no quería ser besada más nada aconteció, a excepción de ese magnífico rubor que coloreo sus mejillas, sonreí alejándome unos pasos de ella, solté su mentón y me aleje con la seguridad de que podía haber seguido con ese beso y ella no se opondría, pero no solo quería conquistar sus labios. Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a su puerta, ella me observó nuevamente y sonreí, me acerqué nuevamente, parecía mareada ante mí mirar, sonreí acercandome a su rostro, probé mí suerte una vez más; acerqué mis labios a los suyos y ella no se alejó, tomé su labio superior entre los míos, luego el inferior y para rematar presione nuestros labios juntos una vez más, sonreí alejándome en el momento justo en que la puerta de su casa se abrió.

—Hasta luego... Ma-ma-marinette...

Ella me miró en silencio y mientras me alejaba pude ver que se tocaba los labios, como si quisiese comprobar que lo que acaba de acontecer era real, me resistí a repetir su acción.

_Cantarle había causado su interés, besarla había hecho que me mirase..._

_Ahora prepárate Agreste porque la quitaré de tus brazos antes de que notes tus sentimientos por ella._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado el leerlo tanto como yo el escribirlo. Nos encontraremos en el próximo Capítulo.
> 
> Pequeño spoiler; Habrá muchas flores involucradas...
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo... Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve pensando en una continuación para esto, pero todavía no estoy segura. ¿Ustedes qué opinan?


End file.
